jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Jin
|race = Tensen |gender = Male/Female |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |relatives = Xu Fu (Creator) Tensens (Siblings) |occupation = Ruler of Kotaku |affiliation = Lord Tensen |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 19 }} is one of the rulers of Kotaku and one of the seven Lord Tensen. He wears the title of イ |Nyoi genkun}}. Appearance Zhu Jin has lettuce shaped hair, along with long strands of antenna, and prominent eyelashes. Zhu Jin wears a haori decorated with dark markings and two long sashes. Underneath Zhu Jin wears a shirt with a large collar adorn with beads, held together with a fancy dark skirt and baggy pants, and dark boots. After Zhu Jin's clothes were destroyed from his fight with Tensa, Zhu Jin changes into a robe. Gallery Zhu Jin's first attire.png|Zhu Jin's full appearance. Zhu Jin's second attire.png|Zhu Jin's second outfit after killing Tensa. Zhu Jin's male face.png|Zhu Jin's face close up in their Yang form. Zhu Jin's female face.png|Zhu Jin's face close up in their Yin form. Zhu Jin Kishikai face.png|Zhu Jin's face close-up in their Kishikai state. Child Zhu Jin.png|Zhu Jin as a child. Zhu Jin 200 Years.png|Zhu Jin as he appeared 200 years ago. Personality Zhu Jin carries themselves with a calm and relaxed demeanor even when handling threats. Like their fellow Tensen, Zhu Jin has no sympathy for humans when it comes to killing them in order to create Tan. Zhu Jin is also very perceptive of their opponents skills and can quickly adjust to them, causing them to become unfazed by whatever move they make. Upon facing Tensa, Zhu Jin took note of his speed and confidently told him that they were used to it as they dodged each attack. Zhu Jin has also been shown to toy with their opponents, smiling when Tensa was viciously beating them knowing that it was futile because of their regeneration. Zhu Jin can become easily irritated with troubling matters, becoming annoyed with Tensa's attempts to attack them and decided to kill him instead of keeping him alive in order to turn him into Tan as originally planned. During their confrontation with Gabimaru, Zhu Jin became infuriated with fighting the ninja and opted to using Tao attacks to kill him. Zhu Jin also finds it annoying to be put with a certain amount of workload. After running into Gabimaru in Hōrai once they were finish dealing with Tensa and his comrades, they expressed their depression in having to do their job twice, and rather than fighting Gabimaru at first, they asked for him to leave. Zhu Jin follows Gui Fa's example of taking the Middle Way in terms of the two sexes. Therefore, unlike the other Tensens, Zhu Jin does not carry a preference to either being male or female and allows themselves to switch in and out of the two chi's over time. History Over 1,000 years ago, Zhu Jin and the other Tensen were created from the Tao of Xu Fu and Tao from plant. The Tensens then trained themselves in the ways of Tao and turned the humans that came to the island into Tan. Plot Lord Tensen Arc Zhu Jin appears in front of Tensa and Nurugai after inspecting the dead Sōshin in the forest. Zhu Jin angrily turns into their Yang form and attacks Tensa and Nurugai. After rapidly slashing his body, Tensa and Nurugai try to escape but is caught up by Zhu Jin while regenerating. He is then beheaded by a thrown sword by Yamada Asaemon Shion who gives them an opportunity to run. Later, Zhu Jin returns in their Yin form and appears behind Tensa and Nurugai. Shion grabs the two out of the way but has his throat cut by Zhu Jin attempting to remove his head. Tensa attacks Zhu Jin but manages to dodge everyone of them, saying that she was already accustomed to his swordplay and delivers a devastating blow. Despite his injures, Tensa continues to fight back but Zhu Jin delivers a fatal blow to Tensa's stomach and finishes him off while Shion and Nurugai escapes. Zhu Jin returns to Hōrai but encounters Gabimaru at the gate. Not wanting to be bothered after dealing with the earlier group of humans, she asked for Gabimaru to leave. However, after Gabimaru figured out that she was using the humans to turn them into the Elixir of Life, the two engage in battle. After receiving damage and being incinerated, Zhu Jin counter attacks and regenerates into their Yang form. He then witnesses Gabimaru still standing and asked if he was truly human. Zhu Jin continues to fight Gabimaru and regenerates from every one of his attacks. After Gabimaru lands a fatal blow to his tanden, Zhu Jin switches back into a female and uses Tao against him. Though effective, Gabimaru pushed throw and delivered a barrage of attacks to Zhu Jin. She becomes overwhelmed and is unable to quickly regenerate from all of his attacks. Just after Gabimaru ceases his assault and asked Zhu Jin where was the elixir, Zhu Jin begins to bloom flowers and states that the Tensens would be angry with her. She then transforms into her Kishikai in front of Gabimaru. The transformed Zhu Jin overwhelms Gabimaru with its attacks and prepares to kill him. However, Gabimaru sets himself ablaze and tries to kill Zhu Jin along with himself. After losing its grasp, Zhu Jin sees Mei appear besides Gabimaru and creates a crater leading them down a the Sōshin Nest. Zhu Jin fails in killing the both of them and allows them to escape. Zhu Jin Kishikai ends and has lost too much Tao, reducing them to a weaken body. Zhu Jin then wonders what was the reason for Mei's actions. Zhu Jin joins with her fellow Lord Tensen members in a meeting to discuss matters about the humans on the island. Ju Fa becomes disappointed in Zhu Jin's failure and destroys her head. Rien scolds Ju Fa for this action and asked Zhu Jin if she killed the human she encountered earlier. After reporting that she did, Lord Tensen toast to their longevity. Zhu Jin then drinks a cup of Tan, restoring her back to normal. Palace Invasion Arc After allowing Chōbē to join them, Lord Tensen introduces to him the Hermit Ascendance Rite. Later, Rien announces that he will be initiating the Rite of Just Consumption after Chōbē reveals information on the humans that preparing to invade the palace. The Tensens then enter their temples and waited for their arrival. Zhu Jin encounters Shion and Nurugai in the Taisoku Temple. Shion attacks Zhu Jin by constantly slashing away at his body until he loses Tao. After Zhu Jin has his body cut two hundred and fifteen times, his regeneration speed slows down and tries to avoid Shion's next attack. He gets some distance from Shion and manages to recover in a weakened state due to losing too much Tao. In a desperate attempt, Zhu Jin uses his Tao to control his remains and throws them towards Shion and Nurugai to earn some time to recover, however, Shion cuts them to bits and throws the tip of his broken sword at Zhu Jin's tanden. Zhu Jin sees that Shion is on the verge of death after using too much of his Tao and takes the opportunity to crush him with his remains. He laughs thinking that he has killed Shion but is shocked to see him cut his way out. Zhu Jin asked why he would go so far for his deceased comrade, to which he explains that by killing him he would have the chance to mourn over Tensa's death. Zhu Jin then becomes frighten for his life after Shion asks him angrily how many times he should cut him until he dies. As a last attempt, Zhu Jin manipulates the tip of Shion's broken sword and sends it towards him. Shion dodges and gives Zhu Jin the chance to drop down into the water behind him. They then emerges out fully recovered in their Yin form. Being left with no choice, Zhu Jin partially transforms her body into her Kishikai. Zhu Jin fends off Shion and Nurugai's attacks. She tells them that they have no chance at winning now that she wields her Kishikai abilities, however, she is silenced by Shion who says that he is not intimidated by her tricks. Zhu Jin prepares to fire a Tao lightning bolt but has her arm cut off and stabbed through her tanden by Shion. He then manages to disembody Zhu Jin with his sword pierced through her ovule. Shion presses down and is assaulted by the vines protecting Zhu Jin's ovule but carries on with no regards for his life. However, Nurugai jumps in to push Shion away from his blade before he could continue with his plan. She then manages to persuade Shion into leaving and reunite with their allies, leaving Zhu Jin alive to regenerate at a slow process. Abilities and Powers As one of the rulers of Kotaku, Zhu Jin has authority over everything that goes on and can command the Sōshin. He is considered too dangerous for even two Yamada Asaemon's and Gabimaru to fight. Physical Abilities Zhu Jin possesses tremendous physical strength. He is able to create craters on the ground with his bare hands and cause massive destruction to the surrounding area of Hōrai. Zhu Jin is a powerful hand-to-hand fighter. Boosted with his Tao, Zhu Jin was able to overwhelm and badly injure Gabimaru, an infamous Iwagakure shinobi whose durability is immense. He is also extremely fast and has extraordinary reflexes. After witnessing his speed the first time, Zhu Jin was able to dodge every rapid sword strike from the incredible fast Tensa, as well as keep up with the same pace as Gabimaru. Tao Zhu Jin possesses Water-attributed Tao and has complete mastery over it. Having spent 1,000 years of training, Zhu Jin's Tao is greatly refined and his usage can be seen as god-like. His Tao enhanced strikes are powerful enough to easily puncture his opponents body with just a single finger and bypass the durability of inhuman combatants such as Gabimaru. Techniques * : Zhu Jin can launch his Tao from a distance as invisible projectiles, which are strong enough to cause major damage from within the targets body. Regeneration Just like his fellow Tensen, Zhu Jin can heal or regenerate any form of damage he might take in an instant. After having his upper body incinerated by Gabimaru he was able to heal himself in seconds. Yin-Yang Zhu Jin is able to switch chi's of either Yin or Yang to augment his Tao and recover any lost. As Zhu Jin switches in and out, their sex changes to match the chi, which is put to use whenever they engage in Bochu Jutsu training. Kishikai Transformation As a Tensen, Zhu Jin is able to enter into a Kishikai state. In this monstrous transformation, Zhu Jin is able to unleash devastating blasts of Tao in the form of lightning from the bulbs at the top of his form, capable of obliterating a large surrounding area and deal heavy damage to Gabimaru's body. He can also use his tails to slash, pummel, restrain, and constrict his opponents. Quotes Trivia *It was revealed in Chapter 24 that Zhu Jin is the blooming female on the color cover of Chapter 1. *Zhu Jin ranked 25th in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Tensen